Dawn of a New Day
by ScarfedSlurpuff
Summary: As the snowflakes fall, Mike is aware that he must find a new job that is suitable for him. Moving into a town and with no friends may be rough, but something may happen. Fazbear's Pizza, the local warm and cozy pizzeria is now hiring. Luck...? Rating may change. May not follow some things in the original FNaF timeline. No ideas, sorry, it's been difficult. Thanks for reading. :)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Dawn of a New Day

Chapter 1: Arrival

The moving truck was driving on the almost deserted road. The silence between the driver and the young man persisted during the whole trip. The only sounds that could be heard were the truck's noise and the breathings.  
Mike watched the falling snowflakes in the light blue sky, and smiled. He liked cold. Actually, the green-eyed youth always lived in cold places, and loved the cozy feeling of enjoying a tea, or a hot chocolate while wearing a good mantle.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that didn't even notice that the moving truck arrived in his destiny: a small house for one person. The white roof matched the scenery's color and the house's light color was calming and good-looking.  
Once he arrived and took out his furniture of the truck, he thanked the man and got to know better his house. The living room was a bit small, indeed, but for Mike it was enough. The kitchen had a countertop and a nice space for cooking, the bathroom were ok, and the bedroom was big enough for a wardrobe, some other furniture and of course, the bed. Overall, Mike liked his house.  
All he needed now was a job.

After settling in some things in the house, he got a newspaper and started looking for a job that was suitable for him. After some minutes, he came across an ad that interested him. A pizzeria at one block from his house was now hiring.

 _ **Help Wanted!**_

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_  
 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.  
12 AM to 6 AM  
Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.  
$120 a week._

 _To appy call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

"Well...seems good enough. I'll take it." Mike said as he drinked his hot tea. He dialed the number on his digital phone, a common sight in the 2000 year. After waiting a bit, he was answered with a happy voice.

"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! How can I help you?" Asked the attendant. Mike didn't really know how to begin. Being a timid guys sucks sometimes.

"Uhm...I'd like to fill in for the...night watch job. Is it still open...uh, the...you know..." Stammered Mike.

"Yes, it is! Um, so, you can come here to talk...what about 22:30? The nightshift starts at 12 AM."

"Oh, thanks. Yes, yes, I can come." Mike hung the phone and smiled. He wasn't a pessimist one, always looking forward. The only problem was that he was a bit timid, anxious.

Looks like Michael Adams Schmidt got a job and a new house. Twinflake Town might not be that bad. You know, what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Dawn of a New Day**

 _Chapter 2: Settling In_

 **A/N: _Hi! Sorry that I couldn't update on Sunday, I was busy...But anyway, uh, I really don't know what to say about this one. Yes, it's a little cliché, like, the interview, the first night, but in my opinion, I think that these things can't miss on a FNaF Fanfic (of course, depends of the Fanfic). Ok, here you go. :)_**

* * *

 _"The foe's Dragonite used Outrage! A critical hit!"_ Mike watched as the pixel dragon attacked the water creature. "C'mon...really?" He really didn't want to lose to Lance. He got so far, he wouldn't lose now.

 _"Lapras used Ice Beam! It's super effective! The foe's Dragonite fainted!"_ A one-hit KO. Mike was really surprised, but also happy. "And that's it." The battle was exhaustive, but to Mike the hard work was worth it. Just as Prof. Oak was congratulating the character, his alarm beeped, showing that it was already 9:45 PM.

Mike quickly got ready for the interview. Dressing a comfortable coat and a green scarf, he headed to the pizzeria in his bike. The cold breeze in his face was relaxing, and enjoying the nocturnal landscape with shops, houses and some buildings too. In no time he was in the place. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria" was written in a neon yellow, with the beloved animatronic characters above; the bear in the middle, the chick and the bunny in the sides and the fox in the back of them, but not invisible.

He took a deep breath and entered in the warm place. There he saw the janitor sweeping the pizzeria, and shortly after the boss: Mark Fazbear. The older man walked right towards Mike, with a smile plastered in his face. Mark firmly shook Mike's hand, surprising him, that wasn't used to such regards.

"Oh, great, great. You must be Mike, right? Wow, you're early. That's good. I like you, kiddo! Let's get this interview started, then." Mark was surely a happy guy, Mike thought. Mark sat in the boss' chair, while Mike on the other side of the table sat on a normal chair.

"Ok then...first, your full name?"

"Michael Adams Schmidt."

"Do you have a criminal record?" Mike frowned, wondering the question made to him. Criminal records? What kind of query was that? Surely that wasn't a nice question to be made in a job interview.

"Uh, no sir."

"And the last question: why do you want to work on here on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place?"

"Well...I just moved to this town and, uh, I need a job to, you know, settle in, basically."

"Right, right..." The boss became silent for some seconds, then made his choice. "Well, you're hired. You can start today."

Like...this? This was kinda easy. Really sounded strange to Mike, but who was him to question this? He simply accepted that. And with Mark's permission, Mike left the room.

* * *

Mike was really anxious for his first night. What if something went wrong? These kind of thoughts bothered Mike while he was waiting for 23:30 PM. But he didn't want to get nervous, so he took his "Game Boy Color" and his "Pokémon Crystal Version" cartridge and began to play.

He was walking in Kanto catching wild pokémons, when the alarm beeped. He thought that maybe there was no problem in taking his video game with him, so he took it. He got in his uniform and left his home, riding in the bicycle. Mike really disliked being too late for his tasks — he was a pontual guy. Seeing the restaurant's logo, he parked his bike in the place's parking lot.

He tried to open the door, but it was closed. Luckily, some of the staff were still there, most for his surprise. Thanking the man and closing the pizzeria, Mike breathed deeply and took a quickly look in the animatronic characters. Mike actually liked them and didn't understand why people feared them. Ok, they could be a bit creepy, yes, but they are everything to the children, he thought.

The now young guard saw his office — a cubicle with a fan, some televisors and a nice-looking pink cupcake. So this is where he would work now for the rest of the week? He would need to get used to this, but it wouldn't be a problem. The tablet on the table was turned off, and he didn't know how to turn it on — there wasn't a button to do it.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"What? Oh, 12 PM. My shift starts now, it seems." And with that, Mike started his new job in Twinflake Town.

* * *

 **A/N: _'Sup, another episode done! Unfortunately, I think the plot bunny is escaping me...but don't worry, I'll find an way to write this story. Goodbye!_**

 **That's me, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unusual Night

**Dawn of a New Day**

 _Chapter 3: Unusual Night_

 **A/N: _Yo, I'm back! And with a new update too! Actually, this just came out on my head, and I needed to write it here, so here you go. And guys! Thank you very much for the reviews! I luv u guys!_**

 ** _Now, responding to some reviews..._**

 ** _neon lololol: The best job interview EVER! XD And thank you._**

 ** _ThatTreeHugger: Oh, the grammar...well, about that: I'm not american, so my english may be a little bad, and if you could point out some errors, I'd be grateful!_**

 ** _I'd like to say one more thing. As you guys know, this fic happens on the FNaF 1 location, but...Jeremy will appear here. So...I hope you guys like it =)_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Michael's breathing and the whir of the fan were the only noises that could be heard in the guard's cubicle. A cute, but rather creepy pink cupcake rested on a televisor, its eyes glued on the night guard, and it seemed that he kinda liked it. "Hi, little guy. How's it doin'?" Of course, he knew that the plushie wouldn't answer him, but he still liked to talk with it.

 _RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!_

The young guard narrowed his eyes on the ringing red phone. He actually found it strange, it must have been a joke. Who would call that time? And by the way, the pizzeria were closed after all. Picking up the phone, Mike nervously waited for a response.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I'm calling right now to...help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you, and I have some experience that you might need. So I know it can be overwhelming,"_

"Overwhelming?" he frowned.

 _"...But I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about!_ " The man on the other side of the phone continued talking, while Mike listened patiently.

 _"Uh, look, I'll tell you the basics of being a night guard here in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. First, you basically need to ensure the safety of the animatronic characters — the ones in the Stage, naturally — and the equipment. Piece of cake, uh?"_

 _"Heh, so...you might_ _want_ _to know this: as you can see, there's a colored bar on the lower left corner of your tablet, see? That is the amount of energy left. The power slowly drains as you check the Monitor, the hall lights and when you open the doors."_

 _"Now...about the animatronic characters, they may...wander around at night, you know, so their servos don't lock up, something like that...but hey! Don't worry, I don't think they would harm someone, but just be aware,_ you never know what could happen, right? _Uh, remember, if the characters try to do something suspicious, you can close the doors and be safe, ok?"_

"Uh...I..ok." Mike felt something strange about this. Maybe that's why I got the job with such ease, he thought.

 _"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk during the day, too. But then there was the Bite of '87...Yeah. I-It's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

This was getting too bizarre. Roaming animatronics? Bite of '87? What was all that?

 _"But anyway, I wanted to tell you something. Maybe tomorrow, I guess, you'll have a colleague. Yes, it is, uh, a test, I don't know. Well, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, I guess. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ And with that, "Phone Guy" ended his speech. The silence returned to the office.

Mike sighed and raised the monitor. Clicking in the Stage Camera, he saw something that wasn't... _common_. The purple bunny — Bonnie, if Mike's memory didn't fail him — had moved. Simply...moved. Mike cocked his head and frowned. "So that wasn't a joke...they do wander..."

He slowly started to check the other cameras, which he found unsettling. Mostly because of the empty heads in the Backstage, the eerie silence in the Party Rooms and mostly...because of a pair of yellow eyes staring him. But back to the point, the guard didn't find anything. The robot bunny was nowhere to be seen. So that could mean...

Yes.

Mike has experienced many things, but nothing could prepare him for what would come next.

Just as he pressed the 'Light' button, a big figure appeared before him. Its ears touched the ceiling, and its blood-red eyes stared Mike continuously — a thing that Mike became hugely scared of, but let's be honest, _who wouldn't?._

The two didn't stop staring at each other. Mike wouldn't dare look to other things that weren't the giant bunny. Mike thought of closing the door, but making such a hasty move could not be the best idea.

"Hi, you're the new night guard, right?" Finally, the bunny spoke. In a metallic, a little glitching voice, but spoke.

"Y-you...you...uh...I.." Mike flinched and didn't know how to react to that. Stuttering, he tried to keep calm, but couldn't.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...uh," Bonnie frowned and looked at the man's name tag. "Mike." He did smile a little, but the guard didn't stop shaking.

Well, what to do when a giant animatronic bunny says the he doesn't pretend to hurt you? What if the robot was fooling him? What if it were saying the truth?

"So...are you gonna keep staring at me? Or am I too beautiful?" The bunny joked and bend down his ears, so he could enter the cubicle. "Kinda...tight in here, uh? I don't know how you work like this...well, maybe because you're little you don't have too much trouble, I guess." He said as he finally entered.

"Uh...hey, please, say something." Bonnie was becoming a little worried, since the man didn't respond. "I've already said that I don't pretend to hurt you."

"I...I...uh, sorry." Finally words came out of Mike's mouth. "I-It's just that...I'm not used to... _speak with robots._ "

"Not used to speak with robots? I think that you will get used to this, since you will work here for-"

"Five nights. Five nights at Freddy's, I should say." Mike completed.

"You're quick. Heh, I like you, kiddo!" Bonnie laughed. "I'm gonna be honest with you. Dude, don't freak out, ok? We're good people. I know that this is sudden, but, just trust me." The robot then completed. "...pretty please?"

Mike hesitated a bit. Trusting someone he just met. Someone...? Or something? And what did he mean with "we're good people?". This was just too much for him to handle. He then raised his tablet to check the time. 1 AM. Quite early, he thought. Giving a quick look on the rooms, he noticed lavender-colored bunny ears above his tablet. Mike slowly lowered the tool just to see a curious mechanical rabbit.

"What are you doing?" The robot asked a bit curious.

"I'm...doing my job. I need to watch the place." The man explained to the animatronic. _T-This is quite awkward..._

"Ah, so you can see us from that thing there? Cool! Can I see it? Can I?" The bunny looked like a toddler, asking like that.

"Um...I guess there's nothing wrong with it so...yeah." Mike then borrowed the tablet to Bonnie, with was a little confused in the start, but then was scrolling through the rooms with ease. "Hey, the curtains of the Pirate Cove are open. Looks like Foxy is out."

"W-Wait, what?!"

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Mike heard rushed footsteps and proceeded to close the door, only to stumble and land on the cold floor. As he got up, he saw a giant fox-like animatronic, with some torn pieces, some of which showed his endoskeleton. The red fur was old and the pirate pants too. Seeing the hook on its left hand confirmed that it was indeed a pirate. A pirate fox.

"Yaaargh! Oh? Looks like Bon made a new friend! That's good! Hey Bonnie, what's his name?" The vulpine creature asked the rabbit. Bonnie was helping Mike stand up, and proceeded to brush off the dust off Mike's shirt.

"It's Mike. He's the new security guard here, and as you said, yes, he's my friend." Bonnie tapped Mike's shoulder, much to the young man's discomfort.

"Good, good, looking real good. Well, hi there, 'Mike'" Foxy greeted the man and extended his hand to shook Mike's.

"Uh...hi." He said and shook the fox's metallic hand.

Ok.

So, Mike met a giant bunny animatronic. And a fox too.

 _Weird._

But what to do? It's his job, after all. He can't just quit. And also, it doesn't seem bad. He just needs to get used to talking robots. Talking, moving and giant animatronics.

As the man said, _piece of cake._

"How about I introduce you to the others? I'm sure they'll like you!" The fox said grinning. Bonnie nodded and added "Yeah, and I can give you a tour of the place, if ya want!"

Mike really didn't have other option. Stay in the office and just watch the rooms all night along? Nah...besides, they _really_ look nice. Foxy then ran off to tell the other animatronics about the new security guard.

Bonnie and the man walked through the western corridor, which was illuminated by a dim light. Noticing that, the bunny then had an idea.

"Ah, wait. Lemme help ya." Bonnie then reached a light switch. Mike flinched at the flash of light that his eyes saw. "Ah, sorry!" Bonnie exclaimed. "D-don't worry...I'm fine."

"So, you're Mike, right? Foxy told me about you!" Mike felt a hand touch his shoulder, and then a shiver went down his spine. The female voice added "I'm Chica the Chicken! I hope we can be friends."

Mike slowly turned to her and nodded, still scared from the sudden contact. "A-ah, ok...thanks."

"You should meet Freddy! Though he still hasn't woke up yet...that's a shame." Foxy exclaimed. "Oh yeah, that's a good idea!" Bonnie completed.

"Freddy?...You mean Freddy Fazbear?" Mike asked. "Yes. The only one here, silly!" Chica said putting her wings on her hips.

 _DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

All of them blinked in unison. It had ended, it seemed.

"W-wait, what? 6 AM already? Is it just me, or the time does pass faster in here?" Mike frowned. "G'bye Mike, see you tomorrow, right?"

Mike was surprised that Bonnie and Chica were already at the Stage, while Foxy was nowhere to be seen. _Pirate's Cove, maybe_ , Mike thought.

"Ah...yeah, yeah. See you guys tomorrow..."

* * *

As Mike was packing his things, he thought of what had just happened. It was so unreal. Did it was a major prank? Or was it real indeed?

He got his backpack and unlocked the front door. He took a last look at the frozen animatronics.

...

Mike did like the place.

And with that, he locked the pizzeria and got on on his bike. The night was very... _unusual._

* * *

 **A/N: _Yeah, I'm back! I'm not dead. =) A_ _nother episode done, heh? I think the plot bunny has returned! Hey, no worries, k? I shall write this fanfic! Goodbye, guys. See you in the next installment._**

 **That's me, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Author Note

**Guys, I'll be deleting this story.**

 **BUT!**

 **Don't worry, I'm rewriting it, so in no time you'll see this story again.**

 **Thank you very much!**


End file.
